The tissue culture core in this program project will provide a centralized culture facility to support the four research projects investigating endothelial cell (EC) carrier dysfunction. Each of the four projects will utilize four or more of the six cultured endothelial cell types and/or cultured smooth muscle cells. Specifically, the cell culture core will provide freshly isolated and cultured human umbilical vein endothelial cells, both freshly isolated and cell lines of bovine pulmonary artery smooth muscle cells, and freshly isolated human neutrophils. The extensive experience of the tissue culture core personnel will assure the continuous supply of high quality cells that are fully characterized for their purity. The grouping of the tissue culture facilities in a core function will also provide the most economical growth of cells which are maintained in numbers adequate to supply all of the investigators of the program project.